Darkness 'Round The Sun
by callmefall
Summary: Re-write of Whoops! A drunk Bella runs into her best friend from high school. What happens that night catalysts into much bigger reprecussions then they ever would have thought.
1. So Fly Us Up Above The Clouds

**Disclaimer: I'm a poor fourteen year old girl with no job. I own NOTHING.**

**Title Song: Darkness 'Round The Sun by Damhnait Doyle. Listen to it. It's good stuff.**

As soon as I got off work, I went down to the bar. I couldn't handle going home to Rose and Jazz yet. They were my best friends, but I just couldn't deal with them right now.

I had a really crappy day, which was just another in a long line of crappy days. I needed a few drinks to calm me down.

Today, my boss had announced to me that I had a project that absolutely _had_ to be done before the end of the month, a week from tomorrow. I was going to explode if I tried to get it done that fast. And I'll probably get fired for doing a horrible job. Then the janitor, Mike Newton, thought he'd ask me out. Again. I don't think that he knows what the word 'no' means. That was the seventeenth time he has asked me out this week. Finally, I not so subtly hinted that my secretary Jessica would say yes. But that wasn't all. Erik Yorkie, the computer technician had to ask me out too. And our mailroom worker, Tyler. It was getting really annoying. But that's not all. Somehow I managed to spill my coffee all over myself, bang into five people, and trip over my own feet four times. Before lunch.

So, forgetting all that crap by consuming large quantities of alcohol is starting to sound really good now.

I headed towards the nearest bar, intent on getting there without more of my paralyzing clumsiness. Of course, it didn't work. I managed to trip over a crack in the sidewalk. And someone's purse. Sitting under their chair.

Blushing furiously, I sat down on the closest available barstool.

"Can I get somethin' for ya?" The bartender asked me gruffly.

"Yeah, give me something strong."

A few hours and quite a few drinks later, I heard someone say my name.

"Bella?"

I turned tipsily, and saw someone I hadn't spoken to in years. "Edward!" I squealed. Gosh, I hadn't seen him since high school! He was still unbelievably gorgeous. His eyes were still that awesome bright green, and his hair was still the beautiful shade of bronze that I loved.

"Are you drunk?" he asked incredulously.

I stared, not having heard what he had said due to my ogling. "Um, what?"

"I asked if you're drunk."

I giggled. "Noooooo!"

He turned to the bartender. "How many has she had?"

The bartender shrugged. "More 'en enough. Somewhere around five I'd say." He slid a cup in front of me.

"What's that? Hey, that isn't the same stuff as you've been giving me!" I looked at the black liquid in the cup.

The bartender smiled wryly. "It's coffee. You're drunk."

"I am not! I am a perfunkly shober!" The bartender laughed.

"I'm taking you home, Bella." Edward stated.

"I can get myself home!" I giggled again.

"Then, at least, let me walk you there. I would feel extremely guilty if someone were to take advantage of you."

"Well, when you say it like that..."

He caught me as my attempt to get down from the stool I was on turned into a fall. As it turns out, drinking does not help my already horrible balance.

"Thanks," I giggled.

We walked out of the bar together. Edward had his arm around my waist, because I keep stumbling and tripping over my own feet.

"So, Bella, care to tell me why you are completely smashed?" Edward said lightly, but even in my drunken haze I could tell he was concerned.

"Ugh. Crappy day." I turned onto a street, hoping it would lead me to my own.

"Oh."

I looked at Edward. "Did you know that you're really cute?" Oh my god! Please, tell me I didn't say that! Yet another reason I shouldn't drink. It removes the filter between my brain and my mouth. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

Edward laughed. "Why, thank you. You're pretty cute yourself."

My cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. I searched for something intelligent to say. Between the drinks and Edward's arm around my waist, it wasn't working that great.

"Bella? Where do you live?"

I thought for a minute, and looked around. "Um… You know, that's a pretty good question."

He sighed. "You can stay at my place for the night. I don't think Emmett will mind."

"Who's Emmink?"

"_Emmett_ is my best friend. He's my roommate." Edward said patiently.

"Oh. Okay. Take me to your leader! I mean your house." I blushed. I swear, I will never get this drunk again.

Edward chuckled. "Right this way."

~!#$%^&*()_+ ~!#$%^&*()_+ ~!#$%^&*()_+ ~!#$%^&*()_+

I woke up with an absolutely horrible headache. When I opened my eyes the morning light only intensified the pain. I groaned and threw my hand over my eyes. It was then that I realized that I was not in my own bed, let alone the apartment I shared with Jasper and Rosalie. _Where the hell am I? _I wondered.

I rolled over, and came face-to-face with the best friend from high school that I hadn't seen in years. Edward Cullen.

Oh shit.

* * *

**All right! Here's the FIRST CHAPTER of the amazing re-write I'm doing of my story _Whoops! _Hope you guys like it!**

**I have shout-outs for all my amazing people, like Bekki . Stretch, for being her awesome self (I heart you Bekki!!!), _Uvabunchies_ for the new title and beta'ing (yayz!!! Thank you thank you thank you for your awesome cornflakes, ;D), and a_ddictedtoOTH _for being uber sweet to me, and leaving the best review ever! You guys are all amazing and I heart you!**

**So, I know not much has changed.... It's going to be pretty much the same for a while, just smashed together so it flows better... But, I already have huge changes in store that no one knows of yet... :D There will be much more angst, but it's not all coming from the B/E part of the story. That's all I'm gonna say about it though.**

**And, I have a contest that I wold just LOVE for someone to enter! (It's also in Oxygen . And . Cucumber's [another amazing author whose stories you must read] forum CookieMonster Challenges I only have one entry (Choice, by WhiteLotus95, go read it, it's amazing and I want more but I'm the only one who's reviewed so she's a bit discouraged). Here it is:**

**The Challenge:** Write a story based on the idea that for some reason (whatever you choose, as long as it's believable) Rosalie is given the chance to go back in time and live out her life with Royce/become human. (Or just do something where she's thinking about what she would choose if she was given the option.)

**Summary:** I think the above about covered it. All I really have to add is that it has to be canon to work.

**Length:**However long you want. It can be a short drabble, or a fifty chaptered fic. Just do your best!

**Point of View:**Preferably Rosalie, but you can throw in other characters POVs, or even do the whole story from someone else's. Just make it fit, and show what Rosalie is thinking.

**Rating:** Nothing higher then 'T' please, but I can make exceptions, so just ask! (I will not make any exceptions for lemons. Sorry, but I'm only fourteen.)

**Deadline:** Totally open. I'll decide when there are more entries.

**Requirements:** Focus on the dynamics of Rosalie and Emmett's relationship. Make sure you're clear on exactly WHY Rosalie makes the choice she does. (Unless you don't actually include the decision.) And, if you do the 'Rose picks human life and not Emmett, PLEASE don't put her or him with someone else. Rose/Emmett is required, even if they don't end up together.

I really just want a story that focuses on the way that Rosalie and Emmett love each other. So, I would like for that to be the main focus. But other pairings are welcome, as long as they aren't in the limelight. (How many times can I say 'focus' in one paragraph. It's getting boring...)

If you have any questions, review, PM me, reply to the forum, or even e-mail me if you don't have an account. My e-mail is hippiegurl94. I use gmail. So, hippiegurl94(at)gmail(dot)com!

**Please please please, in the very least, go read Choice and review it, because it's amazing and she's not going to do anything with it until she gets some reviews, which is really understandable. She needs the feedback and support all you amazing people give!**

**Well, what are you guys waiting for??? Review. If you do, I will give you a HUGE hint (aka, spoiler) AND love you forever! Come on, get them comments flowing!**

**lovelovelove,  
chocoholic**

* * *


	2. Live Your Life Where You Are Now

**Disclaimer: Poor fourteen year old, remember?**

**Title song: Darkness 'Round The Sun, by Damhnait Doyle. Listen peeps, listen!**

I bit back a scream, as it would most likely wake Edward, something that I really didn't want to deal with right now. I needed to think before I talked to him.

Okay, think back.

I racked my brains, trying to think around the mind barrier that was also known as a hangover. What had happened last night? Let's see… I had a crappy day and went to the bar. I got completely drunk. My high school crush and ex-best friend Edward showed up. He insisted on walking me home. I forgot where I live, and he offered for me to stay at his place. There were also some random flashes of me making an fool of myself because of my extremely low tolerance to alcohol. But anything after that was a big blank space. Between him offering for me to stay with him for the night, and waking up with a pounding headache there was nothing. Crap!

What the hell did I _do_ last night? Oh, God! _Please_ tell me I didn't, well, you know, _sleep_ with him. That would be _so_ awkward.

Working up my courage, I peeked under the sheets. Thank God. I was wearing an unfamiliar and oversized gray t-shirt, but it was better than nothing. Well, it wasn't the first time Edward and I had shared a bed... We _had _been friends since we were five.

Quietly as I could, I got up from the bed and looked around, or I tried to. The light was very bright to my overly sensitive eyes. From what I could tell, the walls were a light sage green, and there was a large window on my side of the bed. Well, that explained the inordinate amount of sunlight making its way into the room. It certainly wasn't helping my headache.

I rolled out of the oversized bed, and made my way over to what I hoped was a bathroom. I _really_ had to pee. Unfortunately, the door yielded only a closet. Crap.

I tiptoed as quietly as possible across the room, but my efforts were wasted as a very large man threw open the door with a loud bang. "Edward! Rise and shi-" he broke off as soon as he saw me, and backed out of the room slowly. Edward flopped over in his bed and groan before sitting up and looking around blearily. "Emmett, I am going to kill you," he said as he groaned again. "Bella?" he said confusedly when he saw me.

"Um, hi," I managed to squeak out, turning my most flattering shade of red. I hopped from foot to foot. "Hey, uh, Edward, where's your bathroom?" I said as casually as possible, but the effect was probably was ruined by my hopping.

"Down the hall. It's the first one on your left," he said, though I'm sure he was still half asleep.

I shot out of the room as fast as I could. As soon as I was done I went back to Edward's room to find my clothes.

"Hey, Edward, where are my clothes?" I said when I couldn't find them. He was now sitting up his bed, looking incredibly tired and sexy.

His brow furrowed, and all I wanted to do was walk over to him and smooth it out. What the hell? I just saw him again last night, after not speaking to him since graduation! "Uh, I think I put them in the washer so you didn't have to wear dirty clothes." Oh! Isn't he the sweetest?!

"Should I go get them?"

"Only if you want to officially meet Emmett." He laughed at my imitation of a tomato as I thought of the huge man that burst in the room earlier.

"Maybe you should get it. It might look a little odd if I go out there like this," I said, gesturing to his shirt.

"Nah, its fine," he said dismissively.

He rolled out of his bed and I averted my eyes as he changed out of his pajamas. He tossed me a pair of sweats, and I smiled gratefully. Emmett might not care, but I do.

He pulled me to his kitchen, where the man named Emmett was reading an upside down newspaper.

"Interesting news, huh, Emmett?" Edward joked.

"Okay, you got me. So, who's this pretty lady, Ed?" Emmett said, grinning up at me. He was a tall man, and built like a body builder. He looked like he could easily snap me in half, but it was impossible to be afraid of him when he smiled. He had dimples and kind brown eyes. I blushed.

I blushed, and said quietly, "I'm Bella."

"Yes, I think I caught Edward yelling that last night. I just thought that he was practicing his Italian though." Emmett's grin widened, and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. "Guess not."

I blushed even redder. What the hoo-ha was he talking about?

"Sorry if we disturbed you. Especially after all the nights you've kept me up with your model-esque blondes," Edward said, only slightly ashamed. I couldn't tell if he was joking, or if he was being serious. _What the hell happened last night???_

Emmett's booming voice cut off my frantic wondering. "Well, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do. I'm just glad you finally got over that chick from high school. You know, the one you used to-" Whatever Emmett had been about to say was cut off by Edward shoving a dish towel in his face.

"Not the time, Emmett." His expression was fierce, and it scared me.

"What, you don't want me talking about who you were hung up on in high school? By the way, why have I not heard about this one yet? I know one night stands aren't your style," Emmett smirked. "And that you usually can't shut up about a girl if you really like her. So what gives?"

Edward grinned at me. "I don't have to tell you everything, you know. In fact, I think I prefer not telling you."

"Dude! I'm your best friend! I tell you everything! You have to tell me this stuff! It's my job to know everything about you!"

"A little late for that, isn't it?" Edward smirked. Wow, that smirk is sexy… Focus, Bella!

Emmett pouted and said, "Edward! That's not fair!"

I couldn't help it. Watching Emmett argue like a second grader was hilarious. I laughed. And once I started laughing, I couldn't stop. Emmett just looked at me like I was crazy, and Edward couldn't help but laugh too.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Emmett said indignantly.

"Emmett, this is my best friend from high school, Bella Swan. I picked her up in bar last night after finding her very drunk, and offered to let her stay the night here when she couldn't tell me where she lives. There's nothing going on between us, unless you count me saving Ms. Brilliant here from some random guy she doesn't know who would take advantage of her drunken state." I scowled at Edward, but Emmett just raised his eyebrows at him.

Then Emmett gasped. "Bella Swan? As in, _the_ Bella Swan? The one you never shut up about?"

"No Emmett, the _other_ Bella Swan." Edward said sarcastically.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?! I didn't go to school with you!" He said exasperatedly.

I hadn't even noticed, but as we were talking, Edward was cooking. It wasn't until he sat a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me that I realized he had.

I immediately attacked them, realizing how _hungry_ I was. "Thanks." I mumbled through a mouthful of eggs. I groaned.

"What? That bad?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm just _really_ hungry," I said sheepishly. I quickly finished the eggs and said, "Well, it was great to see you again, Edward! And I'm glad I got to meet you, Emmett. But I should probably go now... My roommates are probably wondering where the hell I've been. So, if I can just have my clothes, I'll be on my way."

Emmett snorted. "That really sounds like there's nothing going on between you two."

Edward glared at Emmett, and said, "Emmett . . . ? Shut up!"

"Just sayin'." He sing-songed.

"Well, don't," Edward snapped back. I giggled. They were just so funny!

"Guys, I really do need to get back to my apartment. My friends are probably worried sick about me. Will I see you guys some time?" I added the last part as an anxious question trying to pass as casual. Yeah, right...

"Yeah. I'd love to catch up some time soon." Edward said, trying to hand me a shiny silver phone that I was afraid of taking from him. I was afraid I might hurt it. "So, I'll need a number." He added pointedly.

I blushed. "How about you put it in? I'm afraid of hurting your phone."

He laughed, and took the phone back. He quickly programmed in my number, and smiled. "There. Talk to you soon?"

"Definitely."

~!#$%^&*()_+ ~!#$%^&*()_+ ~!#$%^&*()_+ ~!#$%^&*()_+

I walked into my apartment and was immediately attacked by Rosalie.

"Bella! Oh my God, I was so worried! Where the hell were you?!" Uh-oh… she looks pissed.

"Rose! Calm down! I'm fine. I ran into an old friend in the bar last night," I said, trying to avoid a conversation about Edward and what may or may not have happened last night.

"What were you doing in a bar?! You know you can't handle alcohol! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Well, I had an extremely crappy day. So, I felt like going and drinking away my sorrows…" I said defensively. "Unfortunately, it worked a little too well."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you, girl?"

I blushed. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

She cracked a smile. "So, anyway, who was it you ran into last night? Someone Jazz and I know?"

"You remember me telling you about my best friend from high school?" I asked reluctantly.

"Yeah, uh, Edwin What's-His-Face. The one you don't shut up about. What about him?"

"Okay, Rose, I love you, but his name is _Edward_. Which you should know by now." Rose waved her hand at me in a 'Yeah, yeah, what's your point?' kind of way. "Anyway, so after I got really drunk, he showed up and took it upon himself to take me home. Then, when I couldn't remember where we live, he told me I can stay at his place for the night."

"Ooooooh! Then what? Did you guys stay up all night sharing lame geeky stories from high school?"

"I- I don't know," I stammered.

Rose looked affronted. "Oh, you did _not_ have a one night stand!"

"I don't _think_ did. I mean, I woke up with clothes on," I said unsurely.

Rose raised her eyebrow at me, making me squirm under her skeptical gaze. "Okay. So from what you've told me, this guy is a total gentleman. How do you know he didn't put the clothes on so you wouldn't freak out if you couldn't remember any of it? Or that you didn't for that matter?"

"I don't. Rose, I don't know what to do! Oh God, what if I _did_ have a one night stand?"

"Just so you know, you are banned from going into a bar again without me accompanying you," she said flippantly.

"Fine by me. I never want to see another bar again," I said as I rubbed my temples. "Dang, I hate hangovers."

"There is a good way to avoid them, you know," Jasper said dryly from behind me.

I jumped violently, and said, "God, Jazz! Give me a heart attack, why don't you?"

He smiled lightly, and said, "Sorry, Bella."

"So, did you hear all of that?"

"Yeah. Sorry to hear it." Jasper smiled again, but it came off looking like he was in pain. He wasn't very sociable and always seemed to blend into the background, but I didn't care. He was like a brother to me.

"I'm going to take a shower if anyone cares," I said, but didn't move.

He glanced at his watch. "Shoot, I have to go! I have to get to work early today."

We nodded sympathetically. Teaching is one profession I am extremely glad I didn't pursue. Jazz is sooooo underpaid and underappreciated for all the work he does. Not to mention the bratty kids and their even brattier parents.

Once Jazz left, I went and took my shower, before settling in to work on my report.

***

Later in the day, while working the killer project I had to do in less than a week, I heard the phone ringing. I heard, "Hello?" -pause- "No, this is her friend, Rosalie." -pause- "I'll see if she can talk right now. Who is this?" -pause- "Oh, okay. Give me a second." She must have covered up the phone or put it on mute, because instead of walking down the hall to talk to me, she yelled, "Bellaaaaaaaa! Edward Cullen wants to talk to you!"

I jumped out of bed, and I rushed into the kitchen to snatch the phone from her. "Hello?" I said breathlessly. Rose smirked and rolled her eyes.

I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Hey, Bella. It's Edward."

"Hey! I wasn't expecting you to call so soon!" I said, grinning broadly.

"Yeah, um…." He trailed off.

"Spit it out, Edward!" I said, just like we were in high school again and no time had passed us by.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner and catch up. You know, for old time's sake." My smile faltered a little, and I wondered if he only wanted to catch up because he felt obligated.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" I said as brightly as I could manage.

"So, when can I pick you up? And maybe you can tell me where you live this time?"

"Oh, uh, sure." I gave him my address and told him to pick me up about seven before saying goodbye in unison.

We both laughed and hung up.

"So?" Rose said. She was still smirking at me, like she knew something I didn't.

"So what?" I said as coolly as I could and tried my best not to blush. It didn't work.

Rose lifted one of her delicate blond eyebrows. "So, what was all that about?!"

"Oh, Edward wanted to go to dinner and talk about how things have been since high school," I said, downplaying it as much as possible.

"It sounds kind of like a date to me." Rose waggled her eyebrows at me.

I groaned. "Rose, why would he be interested in me like that? I'm just plain, boring, girl-next-door Bella. The daughter of the Chief of Police in a tiny, perpetually rainy town, no less. I honestly can't think of a single interesting thing about myself. I mean, other than the fact I can't walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip over." Rose just rolled her eyes at me.

"What Rose? Whatever you have to say, just say it and get it over with."

"Bella, you underestimate yourself. You're beautiful; I really don't understand how you can describe yourself as plain. So _what_ if you're the Police Chief of rainy, boring Spoons' daughter. He's from there too, in case you've forgotten! You're an amazing woman full of amazing qualities."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, tell me at least three of these 'amazing qualities', and I _might_ believe you."

"One: You're smart. You took, like, all AP classes in high school. Two: You have _beautiful_ eyes. Three: Great friends! Like me!" I rolled my 'beautiful' eyes at that one. "And last but not least four: You can provide for yourself!"

"Rose! Why do you have to put up such a good argument! It makes it so much harder for me to ignore what you're trying to tell me!" I whined.

"Really, Bella, you have missed him like crazy. Don't try and deny it. You talk for hours about the guy. Just believe me. He'd be crazy to not be feeling something for you right now. I'll admit, you were a geek in high school, and not many guys would be into you, but girl! You have _blossomed_!" She said, while pretending to check me out.

"God! Rose, if I didn't know you were straight, I'd be running right now!" We both laughed.

She quickly became serious though. "But, really, girl. Be yourself and don't worry about looking like an idiot." The seriousness didn't last very long... She grinned and said, "He should already know you're one by now."

"Gee, thanks, Rose!" I said, mock insulted.

"I'm serious. He knows all about you. He wouldn't have called you if he didn't want to see you! So, now we need to get you ready. What time did you tell him to pick you up? Seven? God, Bella, that only gives us, like, five hours to go shopping, get you dressed, and get your make-up on! What were you thinking?!"

"That I didn't need to do that much if I was going to go see an old friend. Seriously, though, five hours seems like plenty of time to me."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You are _not_ wearing jeans on your first date."

"Why not?!"

"Because that is just like saying that you don't care if you look nice around him."

"So? It's also saying that I know he won't judge me by my appearance." I argued childishly, reminding myself of Emmett. I smiled at the thought. Rose would like him. . .

Rose snapped me back to reality. "Bella, I don't want to do this, but if you don't wear what I tell you, I'll call Edward up and tell him how pathetically you fell for him in high school, and how you still haven't gotten over him."

"You wouldn't."

"You know I would," she said dangerously.

"Fine," I pouted. "But I won't like it."

"I never said you had to. As long as you follow my demands, which I'm making for your own good, I'm happy."

"I love you Rose, but right now, you are not my favorite person."

"When was I ever your favorite person? Edward's always filled that position well." She smirked and looked at the clock on her phone. "But, now we only have four hours and forty-five minutes to get you ready! Thanks a lot, Bella! Okay, we're going to have to do our best with the time allotted to us."

So we rushed to the mall, bought things that I would never even consider buying, and rushed back home. Then, Rose shoved me into a khaki knee-length skirt and a tight-fighting blue v-neck shirt. Although I wouldn't have worn it by choice, it did look pretty good. Then, she slathered on more make-up then I've ever worn at one time. But, when I looked in the mirror, it looked like I wasn't even wearing any. How is that even possible?

"Rose, what is the point of wearing make-up if you can't even tell I'm wearing it?"

"It accentuates your natural beauty! Jeez, Bella. Do you know nothing?" She said exasperatedly. I knew she was rolling her eyes.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

* * *

**I know, I'm awful. Cliffhangers suck. But really, if you want to spoil it for yourself, go pop in over at _Whoops!_ and give the crap version a shot. :) And review it too.**

**Shameless plug time! A while ago, I wrote a oneshot for Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein (she is amazing. Read her stuff! It's all canon, but sooooooooooo good. She does a lot of Mortal Instruments too [omg, freakin' AMAZING books!!!]) called _The Silence of My Past_. I've been considering continuing on with it, but I'm not sure. Read, and tell me! :D**

**So, just giving a little shout out to my lovelies, Bekki . Stretch (FTWU!) and Uvabunchies, my loverly beta. I couldn't do it without you guys! Another big round of applause goes to november21, addictedtoOTH, and Mangl234 for reviewing. (Yes, Bekki, thank you too, for being amazing and being the first to review! We need to get our butts moving on that collab we're doing...... x_x)**

**Well, ya'll *cringe.... gotta stop saying that....* know what to do! Reviews are love, and we already know I love you! Return the love.... Please?**

**lovelovelove!  
chocoholic**

**P.S. The EPOV I did (_Uh-Oh_) is coming down, but don't fret, you'll see it again soon!**


	3. Lost Beyond The Sky

**I own it? Really? Oh... Okay. Darn... Almost had it that time.**

**Title song: Darkness 'Round the Sun, Damhnait Doyle. Listen to it, if you haven't already! Or, just listen again...... :) :) :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

BANG! "Edward! Rise and shi-" I heard Emmett start to yell, then abruptly stop.

I rolled over and groaned. Nooo! I was just having the best dream! I ran into Bella Swan and she told me that all the time I was making an fool of myself mooning over her, she was in love with me. And then we kissed, and . . . Well, you get the picture. I reluctantly sat up. "Emmett, I am going to kill you," I groaned, and looked around. "Bella?" I think I'm going crazy. Or I haven't really woken up yet. Why else would I be seeing Bella Swan in my bedroom?

She blushed, reminding me of all the times in high school where I would just wanted to grab her and kiss her because she looked so darn cute when she got embarrassed. "Um, hi," she squeaked. God, it is so unfair that she still has this affect on me, even after all these years. "Hey, uh, Edward, where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall. It's the first one on the left." I said. I was still trying to figure out what Bella Swan was doing here.

Oh, God. I don't think that that was a dream. Stupid, stupid, stupid Edward. Memories of last night flew into my head. Bella's drunken admission, and my foolish reaction. I can't believe I did that! She was drunk, damn it. Who the hell was I to take advantage of her like that? Stupid, stupid, stupid. I am so stupid!

I heard Bella come back in quietly. I heard the rustle of her looking around for something, and her quiet voice shyly asking me something. Clothes? What clothes? Oh. "Uh, I think I put them in the washer so you didn't have to wear your dirty clothes."

For some reason, that made her smile. "Should I go get them?" she asked sweetly.

"Only if you want to officially meet Emmett." She turned bright red at the mention of my roommate.

"Maybe you should get it. It might look a little odd if I went out there like this," she said as she gestured towards the shirt I'd given her the night before. It revealed a tempting amount of her beautiful legs- Bad Edward. Thoughts like that are what got you into this mess. Focus Edward. She said something.

"Nah, its fine." I said dismissively as soon as I collected my thoughts. I rolled out of bed and changed. I noticed Bella staring at the wall, her cheeks the shade of red that made her look so beautiful. I tossed her a pair of sweats, knowing she wouldn't want to leave my room in only an oversized gray shirt.

I led her to my kitchen, where Emmett sat at the table, looking very interested in his upside down newspaper. "Interesting news, huh, Emmett?" I said teasingly.

"Okay, you got me. So who's this pretty lady, Ed?" I bit back a retort. He knows I hate it when he calls me that. I could see Bella taking Emmett in. She looked a little overwhelmed, but not exactly scared. That's good…

She blushed lightly, and said in a soft voice, "I'm Bella."

Emmett smirked, and said, "Yes, I think I heard Edward yelling that last night. I just thought he was practicing his Italian, though." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at me. "Guess not."

Bella blushed even redder, and I could see the confusion written on her face. I could almost hear her thinking, 'What the hell is he talking about?' Suddenly, I had a great idea. I decided to get back at Emmett for waking me up so early this morning.

"Sorry if we disturbed you," I said as I winked at Bella. Please, please, go along with it.

Emmett smirked. "Well, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do. I'm just glad that you finally got over that chick from high school. You know, the one you used to-" Oh, God. He's about to blab my most closely guarded secret!

I shoved a dish towel in his face and said as fiercely as I could, "Not the time, Emmett."

He rolled his eyes at me. "What, you don't want me talking about who you were hung up on in high school? By the way, why have I not heard about this one yet? I know one night stands aren't your style, and that you usually can't shut up about a girl if you really like her. So what gives?"

I just smirked at him, and said, "I don't have to tell you everything. In fact, I think I prefer not telling you." I knew that that would get him annoyed, so that he'd forget all about spilling who I'd been 'hung up on' in high school to Bella. When it was Bella herself that I'd been in love with. And I am now realizing that the years of not seeing her have done nothing to change that. When I was sure that he wouldn't spill, I turned back to the eggs I had just put on.

It was pretty funny listening to Emmett whine. "Dude! I'm your best friend! I tell you everything! You have to tell me this stuff! It's my job to know everything about you!" I mean, seriously, sometimes it's like he came out of a time warp from the first grade.

I smirked at him, and to rile him up a little more I said coolly, "It's a little late for that, isn't it?"

I almost lost it when Emmett pouted at me and said sulkily, "Edward! That's not fair!" Unfortunately, Bella wasn't as good at holding back. She burst out laughing, much to Emmett's confusion. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Emmett said indignantly.

I bit back my laughter, and got it together enough to say, "Emmett, this is my best friend from high school, Bella Swan. I picked her up in bar last night after finding her very drunk, and offered to let her stay the night here when she couldn't tell me where she lives. There's nothing going on between us, unless you count me saving Ms. Brilliant here from someone who would take advantage of her drunken state." Bella scowled at me, but Emmett didn't buy it for a second. He just looked at me like, 'Dude. You gotta tell her.'

Then, suddenly, the little light over his head went off and he gasped. "Bella Swan? As in, _the_ Bella Swan? The one you never shut up about?" Well, at least he had enough sense to not say, 'The one you fell hopelessly in love with in high school and have never quite gotten over?' I was impressed by the amount of tact he used.

I responded sarcastically, "No Emmett, the _other_ Bella Swan." Jeez. It's like he has no common sense at all. I set a plate of eggs in front of Bella, and she looked a little surprised. Once she realized where they came from, she dug in like she was starving.

"Thanks," she mumbled through a mouthful of eggs.

She groaned, and for a second I was worried she was going to be sick. "That bad?" I asked. Wouldn't that be great? If I tried to impress her by making her breakfast and ended up giving her food poisoning because my cooking is so horrible?

She looked sheepish as she said, "No, I'm just _really_ hungry." Oh, good. I wouldn't want to have to take her to the emergency room and explain to Carlisle that she was there because my cooking sucks. That would be a little embarrassing. She polished off the eggs fast, and I wondered where it all went. She looked like she never had dessert and spent an hour a day on the treadmill to burn off errant calories, but I know she's too lazy for that.

She stood up quickly, and rushed to say, "Well, it was nice to see you again, Edward! And I'm glad I got to meet you, Emmett. So, if I can have my clothes, I'll be on my way."

Emmett snorted, and I could feel an obnoxious comment coming on. "That really sounds like there's nothing going on between you two."

Bella's cheeks flamed up, and I glared at Emmett. "Emmett. . . ? Shut up!"

"Just sayin'."

"Well, don't," I snapped back. I heard Bella giggle. I'm glad someone was getting some amusement out of this.

"Guys, I really do need to get back to my apartment. Rose and Jazz are probably worried sick about me. Will I see you guys again?" She added the last part hesitantly.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to catch up some time soon." Like, later today. I'm like a druggie, hopelessly addicted to her. I handed her my phone, which she took apprehensively. "So I'll need a number." I added, sounding much more confident than I felt.

She blushed, and said, "How about you put it in? I'm afraid of hurting your phone." She admitted sheepishly.

I laughed and took the phone back. I programmed in the numbers as she said them out to me, and smiled. "There. Talk to you soon?" Please say yes, please, please say yes.

She smiled. "Definitely."

Emmett stopped me in the kitchen. "Dude, you have got to tell her. All of it."

I sighed. "I know. But I'm afraid. I don't want to lose her. Not now that I have her back. Plus, what am I supposed to say? You were completely smashed and admitted that you loved me in high school, then we made passionate love, except apparently it wasn't that good because you remember none of it?"

Emmett snorted. "Well, knowing chicks, you probably wouldn't want to say it _quite_ like that."

I just rolled my eyes. I'll find some way to tell her... I don't want to to though. I don't even want to remember it myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I don't want to lose her.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating quickly... Life has been INSANE. It's summer break, and yet I'm still waking up at six forty-five. My parents are making me go to this morning workout in the mornings to get in shape for volleyball. Then, Monday, Tuesday and today, I had to go to the gym for an open gym (aka, mandatory practice) for the aforementioned sport. I'm tired. Sorry! (Oh, and I'm going to volleyball camp for a long, insanely tiring weekend. So no updates 'till Tuesday AT LEAST. But I still love you all!)  
**

**Anyway, not much has changed so far.... I'd like to thank Mangl234, november21, addictedtoOTH, and You-won't-see-an-iguana-here for reviewing. (Bekki, where are you?? I miss your insaneness!) And Uvabunchies for beta'ing. You reviewers rock my socks! And Uvabunchies; there are no words for how amazing she is. Once she gets her story up and ready, I will point you in that direction.**

**So, I had an EXCELLENT question, from Mangl234. She asked if Rose and Emmett were dating (because of the blond remark). They are not. That was merely foreshadowing. :)**

**All right. I'm giving you a reading assignment. I really hope she doesn't mind, but since you guys refuse to love on her story, I'm putting a little bit in here just so you might actually look it up and read it. :) :) :) Choice, by WhiteLotus95:  
**

_I sighed, attempting to shake off the jealousy. The green monster had haunted me for long enough, and I hated it. I hated being the villain; the one that everyone avoided. Everyone had accepted Bella when she came into the family, but I'd been the one opposing her. Why? Because she'd complicated things from the moment she stepped into the house. First with that irresistible scent of hers. Then with her knowledge – the very dangerous knowledge that brought the Volturi down on us. And somehow, she managed to attract vampires wherever she went, not to mention __werewolves_. Yet everyone loved her. They wouldn't shut up about how _trusting _and _loving _and _kind _she was. She fit perfectly into our family; one word and we'd all risk our necks to protect her wimpy little human body. Can you blame me for being jealous?

**Read it. Review it. Please.**

**I'll shut up now.**

**lovelovelove!  
chocoholic  
**


	4. There's A Sea That Has No Other Side

**I wish I was rich and famous and owned my own characters. Too bad for me.**

**I think I'll go cry about it.**

* * *

"Oh no! He's here and I'm not even done with you!" Rose sounded a little irritated, even though he was only five minutes early.

I sharply to look at her, and snapped, "Rose! Calm down, I look fine!"

"Wait! I have to put two more things on you," she said as she slid on a silver chain with an elegant, but simple B, and tossed me a pair of blue flats. Thank goodness! I don't think I can handle my nerves _and_ heels.

"So you don't twist your ankle, fall, and kill yourself. Put them on and you're ready."

"Rose, I look…"

"Hot!" she interrupted. I just rolled my eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Go get your man before he thinks you don't want him!" She pushed me out into the hall.

I laughed and walked to the door. I took a deep breath and pulled the door open. My heart flip-flopped when I saw him standing here. He smiled my favorite crooked smile when he saw me and nervously said, "Hey." I swear I almost melted, he looked so good.

"Hey," I said, breathlessly. Rosalie came around the corner. Dang, I should have told her to stay out of sight. Not many guys can resist her, whether she wants it or not. "Oh, this is one of my best friends, Rosalie Hale." Rose stuck her hand out daintily for Edward to shake. He took it gingerly.

Edward smiled politely and said, "Edward Cullen."

"So I've heard." She smirked.

I elbowed her and hissed, "Rose!"

She just smiled. "It's great to finally meet you."

"And you," he said civilly.

"Well, I'll let you kiddies get going. See you later Bella. Have fun, you guys!" She winked, and pulled me in and hissed, "But not too much fun."

I blushed and said, "Bye, Rose!"

"See you later!"

I shut the door, and smiled at Edward. "Sorry about Rose. She's a little over the top, but she's loyal and a good friend."

"It's fine. Emmett's a little like that." I smiled at the thought of Emmett. I barely knew him, but he seemed really nice.

"So . . . Where are we going?"

"Um, I don't know. Wherever you want to, I guess." He smiled.

"I'm not sure yet . . . . Why don't we walk around the park while I decide?"

"Sure," he said easily.

"So, what do you do for a living now?" I asked.

"Well, you know the new play that's coming out on Broadway, L'heure Bleue? I composed the music in it." He said, sounding pleased with himself, but not boastful.

"No way! That is so cool!" I gushed.

"Yeah. And I get six complimentary tickets."

"Oh my gosh, can I come?!" I squealed.

"Sure. You can bring Rose and Jasper, too, if you want. I was planning on inviting Emmett and Alice, but I didn't know who else." He smiled down at me, and I momentarily forgot what he'd said.

I furrowed my brow, and said, "Who's Alice?" Oh, God, please say it isn't his jealous girlfriend!

He smiled fondly. "Alice is my favorite cousin. That might be because she is my _only_ cousin," he laughed, "but I love her to death. She's one of my best friends, even though I haven't seen her much lately. I think you two would get along great, but she'd probably drive you crazy."

I laughed. "What's she like?"

"Well, imagine a ball of energy in the shape of a four foot ten inch woman. It's a little scary. She's really sweet, though. Over the top, definitely, but she's very easy to love." He laughed. "Her hobbies include giving people makeovers and shopping, and she claims that she has prophetic dreams. Not really, like, she wakes up and knows when something is going to happen, more like a déjà vu, where something happens and she remembers having a dream about it months ago. Or so she claims. She told me the first time it happened was in third grade. Apparently, she was staring at her milk carton wondering if she really wanted to get another one when she realized she'd had a dream about those five seconds where she was pondering. It freaked her out so much, she didn't go get another milk."

"Wow. That's weird...." I said, contemplating what that might be like.

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "So, what do you do now?"

"I'm a reporter for the Times, wishing I wasn't."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm supposed to have this next to impossible project done by the end of the month, which is what? A week from now? Less?"

"Wow. So, uh, where do you want to go?" He said awkwardly.

"Oh, um . . . Anywhere I guess."

We eventually made our way into a pizzeria, and ate dinner, while laughing over memories of high school, recalling old friends and jokes.

"Oh my gosh, remember Prom? When Mike and Jess got caught making out in the bathrooms?" I asked Edward. "They got in soooooo much trouble!"

Edward laughed with me. "Yeah, well, at least it was keeping her off me for once. Ugh, _one game_ of Spin The Bottle, and she's convinced we're meant to be together." He grimaced.

I laughed. "Wasn't that the party that Lauren vomited cheap beer up all over your shirt while she was plastered?"

Edward made a face. "Yeah. And that was my favorite shirt, too!"

I giggled at his outraged expression.

"Yeah, well, at least I didn't end up playing Seven Minutes in Heaven with _Tyler Crowley_." He said in an attempt at a snippy come back.

Unfortunately for him, I didn't buy in. "Well, I should hope you wouldn't. I dunno . . . Is there something you want to tell me Edward?"

He rolled his eyes and said in a breathy voice, "Oh yes, Emmett and I are madly in love. But shh, don't tell any one. He's not ready to come out yet."

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Nice one. So, how did you meet Emmett?" I asked.

"He was my roommate in college. I never had a chance of not being his friend. He wouldn't let me." I laughed with Edward at that. "How did you meet Rosalie and Jasper?"

We had already finished our pizza, and after a brief fight over the bill (that Edward won) we both got up, and started back for my apartment.

"We went to college together, and Jazz and I had the same history class in freshman year. We became friends when we were working on this project on the Civil War. That's how I meet Rose. I didn't even know he had a twin until I showed up at his apartment to work on the project. I thought I had the wrong apartment at first, because Jazz was in the shower when I got there, so Rose was the one to open the door. Looking back, it's pretty funny, but then it was just mortifying. To make matters worse, Rose hated me for some reason. She has some deal with trusting new people or something. I was standing there like a dummy, in the doorway of this model-worthy woman's apartment, stuttering that I was looking for Jasper Hale's apartment, and she's just standing there glaring at me. I was so scared I almost passed out. And then, Jasper comes around the corner in a towel, and I'm thinking, 'Oh, God, I hope I didn't interrupt something.' But then they explained that they were twins, and Rose and I started talking and became friends after a while." By the time I was done telling the story, Edward was clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

When we reached my apartment, Edward said, "Well, that was fun. We should do it again soon." He smiled, and leaned in to hug me. "I missed hanging out with you, Bella."

"Yeah, I missed you, too."

"Talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Talk to you later."

He smiled and looked at me with those beautiful emerald eyes and I almost melted. "Bye, Bella." He whispered, running the tips of his fingers over my cheek, before turning and walking off.

"Bye." I whispered to the night air.

~!#$%^&*()_+ ~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+ ~!#$%^&*()_+

Edward and I spent most of our time together for the next month, doing all sorts of things like going to piano concerts and the zoo. Just enjoying being friends again. I pushed back any thoughts about my night of drunkenness and Edward didn't say anything about it either.

But sometimes, sometimes when we were joking around about our friends' sex lives, Edward would get this faraway sad, and even sometimes guilty, look, like there was something he wanted to tell me, he just didn't know how he could. It was like he was afraid I would get mad or something. I don't know. It was weird, though.

For the most part, we just hung out, sometimes with Emmett, sometimes with Rose and Jazz; but, usually, we were by ourselves.

It was nice. I didn't want anything to change yet I did. Spending all that time with Edward made me crazy. It made me want more. But I was content. I was happy. I could deal with it, for now.

Then, I got this stomach bug that just wouldn't go away.

* * *

**(Note from the Loverly Beta,_ Uvabunchies_: "Dun, Dun, Dun! Oh, and: I know something you don't know!")**

**Random Trivia: L'heure Bleue means Twilight in French... kinda... literally, it's 'The Blue Hour  
**

**I lied. I got back this afternoon, and _Uvabunchies_ had this all nice and ready for me. Camp was amazingly tiring. I'm going to sleep now.  
**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed the EPOV I threw in there! But we're back to BPOV. I know. I'm sad too. But thank you to all who reviewed. You guys rock, I love you, stay cool! Thanks to_ november21, addictedtoOTH, Bekki . Stretch, and SparklingTopazEyes_ for their amazingness (yes, I like the word amazing. Gotta problem with it?) in reviews. (Read STE's story, Harsh World. It's AMAZING. I heart her.) And really, ya'll ^wince^ NEED to read Choice. Please. :D Other than that, I just lovelovelove all the people I mentioned. _Bekki_, there are no words. _Uvabunchies_ eats awesome with her cereal. _november21_ has read Whoops as well, yet they still review, which just triples how wonderful I find them. And _SparklingTopazEyes_, she is an AMAZING writer. So read all her shiz and review it. :D Yeah, I tell ya'll (ugh! Gotta stop that!) to read a lot of stuff, but it's all SO much MORE amazing than anything I could EVER write. Those people are amazing writer's and deserve every review they get and more. So please please please, if you don't review this, then at least go review those stories.  
**

**Remember, Reviews=Love**

**lovelovelove!  
chocoholic**

**P.S. Stay amazing.  
**


	5. When The Rain Falls Down So Hard

"Rose! I'm fine!" I whined as she dragged me into the doctor's office.

"No, Bella. You're _not_ fine. You have had the same stomach bugs for almost three weeks. I'm worried about you! In my memory of the six years that I've known you, you have been sick three times, and never for this long. I just want to make sure that it is just a stomach bug, and that it will pass once it has run its course."

I scoffed. "Rose, what else could it be?"

She looked nervous. "I don't know. I just know that you've never been sick this long in your life."

"Rose!" I grumbled. "You aren't telling me something. You don't think it's just a stomach bug, do you?" I said suspiciously.

"No. You're right, Bella. I think it's something a lot more serious," she said bluntly. "Come on. Let's get you signed in. The sooner we do, the sooner the doc sees you, and the sooner we can leave." She smiled, but it looked a little forced. "That's what you want, right?"

"Yeah," I said.

We sat in the waiting room _forever_. When I finally got called back, Rose stood up to go too, but I shook my head and said, "I'm a big girl, Rose. I can go back there by myself."

She smiled grimly and said, "Yeah, I guess you are. See you in a little bit."

The nurse led me back into another room where she weighed me and took my temperature. Then, we went back to an examining room, and she left me there to wait for my doctor. I amused myself with one of the magazines they keep in there until Dr. Crowley came in.

She was reading something on her laptop, and sat down on her little doctor's stool. "Isabella Swan?" she asked kindly.

"Yes. But I prefer Bella."

She smiled brightly. "Alright, Bella. So, you're in here because of a stomach bug?"

"Yeah."

"When the nurse took your temperature, it came out fine. Would you mind telling me what's been going on? When it started? Stuff like that."

"Well, I guess it started a few weeks ago. I know it's a stomach bug, because I've been throwing up like there's no tomorrow, but that's about all that's wrong. I mean, other than being completely exhausted. But I've been pretty stressed, and feeling a little over-worked." I explained.

"So, is anything else irregular? Headache, backache, skipped period?"

I furrowed my brow. "Skipped period? What does my period have to do with this?"

"Well, there are many reasons a woman might skip a period. A woman could skip because of a severe illness, or a lot of stress." Dr. Crowley paused, and I could almost hear the words she hadn't said: _Or if she's pregnant_.

I thought about it. "I did skip my last period… What could that mean?"

"For any female, it could mean anything from chronic illness to a bad case of the flu or stress. For a sexually active female, it could mean pregnancy. Bella, _have_ you had sex recently?" she asked, not nosily, but more like she just was trying to eliminate the possibility.

I started and turned beet red. "What?! No. Of course I-"

That was the precise moment I remembered. I remembered what happened the night I got drunk. Oh, God. That was what Emmett had meant by Edward practicing his Italian.

"Oh, God." I flushed. "Actually, I have. Do you think-?" I couldn't bear to say it.

"It's in the realm of possibility. Would you like for me to perform a pregnancy test?"

"What does that involve?" I asked her cautiously.

"Well, it's a blood test. I would have to draw blood, and you'd get your results in a day or two."

I grimaced. "Is there anything else? I'm not so big on needles."

"You could also do a home pregnancy test, which is just a urine test. Both tests work by detecting human chorionic gonadotropin, or hCG, which is a hormone found only in pregnant women. Home pregnancy tests are actually quite accurate. If that's what you would prefer, then I would suggest buying more than one. Sometimes a strip can be faulty, and give a false positive. And be sure that you don't leave it sitting out too long. That can also generate a false positive. So, if the test is carried out exactly as the directions on the box indicate, I see no problem in the test results being correct." She smiled. "But, if the test comes out negative, I would suggest coming back here and getting a blood test done. And if it's positive. . . well, come back if it's positive, too."

"Alright. I'll see you in a few days, then?"

She smiled warmly. "Absolutely. I hope for the best, Bella."

That makes two of us, I thought as I went back to where Rose was waiting on me.

"Bella?" Rose stood up quickly. "What did she say?"

"Rose." I could hear the sadness in my voice. I felt like I was about to cry.

"Bella, honey? Are you okay?" She watched my face carefully.

"I might be pregnant." I blurted.

Rose's face paled. "God, I was hoping you wouldn't say that. I mean, I kinda thought it _might_ be a possibility, but…" she trailed off. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Not really." I sighed. "Alright, let's go get a pregnancy test, then."

"Wait, she didn't do it for you?" Rose asked, her perfect brow furrowed in confusion.

"Ugh. It's a blood test."

"Ah . . . . Needles." She said, nodding sympathetically.

"Yeah. Besides, she said that the home tests are almost as accurate as the ones that a doctor gives you, as long as you follow the directions exactly."

"Well, okay. Whatever floats your boat."

We headed to the nearest pharmacy, and grabbed a few of the tests. Thankfully, Jazz wasn't home when we got there, and we went straight back to the bathroom.

"So, you gotta pee?" **_(Wow, so eloquently put, Rose. Lol.)_** Rose said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not really." I said, although I really did.

"Should you drink some water? That might help. . ."

"No, I think that messes with the results. Maybe I should just wait." I'll admit it; I was looking for any excuse to not take the test.

Rosalie sighed. "Bella, you shouldn't put this off. This is about a human life. Every day counts." Tears filled her eyes. "You can't screw around with that."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I'm scared." I whispered. "Scared that I am pregnant and scared that I didn't imagine what happened that night. But I'm also scared that I _did_ imagine it."

"Bella, there are two ways to find out if you imagined what happened that night. One: You take this test. Two: You ask Edward. Which would you rather do?"

"Hmm… Pee on a stick, or ask a guy I _really_ like if I wasn't imagining that we slept together? You know, I think I'll take my chances with the stick."

Rose laughed. "That's my girl. So, which one first?"

I scanned them before deciding it didn't matter too much as I would end up using them all. I grabbed the one closest to me and took it in the bathroom with me.

An hour later, I looked at the collection of test results on my counter. Positive. Positive. Positive. And. . . positive. There was no doubt about it. I am officially pregnant. I turned to Rose and said sadly, "Will you go grab the phone for me? I think I should to talk to Edward."

~!#$%^&*()_+ ~!#$%^&*()_+ ~!#$%^&*()_+ ~!#$%^&*()_+

"Hello?"

"Edward?" I said shakily.

"Bella! How are you? Have you gotten over that stomach bug yet?" I could hear his voice brighten as he realized it was me, but he still sounded really concerned.

"Yeah, pretty much. Well, it's not contagious. Hey, I was calling because I need to tell you something… Can you come by right now?" Please say no, please _please_ say no! I don't think I can deal with this right now.

"Sure. Are you okay? You sound… strange." My knees melted, and I almost fell. He was just so sweet. Maybe . . . Maybe I could do this.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just really need to talk to you." Please, let him believe me.

"Okay. So, can I come by now?"

"Yeah." I said, trying to keep the sudden sadness in check, or else he'd know something was up.

I was about to ruin his life.

I thought about the life inside me. I wasn't particularly attached to it, but I knew I could never abort it. That would be cruel, to take someone's chance at life from them before they could live it. Besides, this was _Edward's_ child, living and growing inside of me. I could never kill a part of Edward. I began to fondly think of my baby as 'Edward Junior' in my thoughts. I could picture him, a tiny bronze-haired boy, with piercing green eyes. I knew he would look just like his daddy.

I could picture him, toddling around our lawn. He would stumble, and look over at Edward and I for reassurance. Edward's arm would be wrapped around my waist, and he'd be murmuring in my ear, whispering that he loved me. I would smile at my baby, my little Edward Junior, and he'd beam back. He'd stumble-walk over to me and Edward, and fall right into my arms, and wrap his arms around my neck. And there we would be, the perfect family. Just me, and Edward, and our little baby. Oh, if only it were real . . .

I was jerked out of my reverie when I heard a firm knock on the door. I opened it to find him standing there looking concerned. I threw myself at him, and said, "I missed you. It makes me . . . anxious, being away from you like that."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Me too."

I pulled away, and we both went to the kitchen. I smiled weakly before I nervously said, "Edward, I need to tell you something, but first, I have to ask you a question. I really need know, what happened the night you found me in the bar?"

He gulped, and looked at me sadly. "You- you're sure you want to know?" I nodded fervently. I might already know, but I want to be sure he won't lie about something this important. I didn't think he would, but I wanted to be absolutely sure. "Bella, I want you to understand something. I care about you a lot more than you know. I don't want for what I tell you if it will make you upset. I don't like seeing you upset."

"Edward, please. I need to know."

"We were," he cleared his throat like he was embarrassed, "_together_."

I blushed. "Like . . . sex?" I asked, just to clarify.

"When we got there, you told me that you lost touch with me because you were in love with me, but you didn't want me to know in case it ended… badly." He closed his eyes, as if saying the words caused him great pain. "You didn't want to ruin our friendship over it."

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't want him to know. I didn't want him to know I loved him. It would just make what I had to tell him harder. I concentrated on the pattern in the carpet. "What did I do then?" I asked in a broken whisper.

"Bella," he whispered. It was enough to make me look into his eyes. They were glazed over with pain and anguish. "This is not what I wanted to happen. I did not want the first time to be like that. I should not have…" he trailed off.

"Shouldn't have what?" I whispered.

He leaned forward, and brushed my tears away with the tips of his fingers. "I never should have kissed you when you were in that state. I took advantage of you. Bella, please forgive me." His voice quavered and broke. His voice grew harder to understand as he began to speak faster and faster. I smiled internally to myself at the fact he still did that. "I was lying to myself when I saw you sitting on that stool. I told myself I was only walking you home so you wouldn't wake up in a strange bed with no memory of what happened. But I took advantage of you anyway. Bella . . . I . . . I am so sorry."

My heart was breaking, seeing him in so much pain for something that was mostly my fault. "It's okay. I shouldn't have been there anyway. I should have just gone home. I shouldn't have gotten drunk. Hell, in the very least, I should have told the bartender to cut me off at a certain point. It's not your fault Edward. At least, not totally."

He groaned and put his head in his hands. "I kissed you. You were drunk, and I kissed you. It wasn't your fault."

"Edward, don't take the blame for this. It takes two." I smiled weakly.

"Bella… did you mean it? Do you really…?"

I flushed, and said quietly, "Yes. Even if I was drunk, I meant every word I said."

He leaned forward and kissed me. It was sweet, and gentle. I felt like he was trying to give me some message with it, but I couldn't figure out what. I pulled back sharply and Edward looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry . . . I shouldn't have assumed-"

I cut him off by quietly asking, "Why did you do that?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Bella . . . I told you that I care about you more than you know."

"I know. What does that have to do with it?"

"Isabella." He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "Bella, each day since I saw you in that bar have been hell. I had just started to bury feelings that resurfaced the moment you turned and I saw your face. I thought I was moving on with my life. And yet, I can't bring myself to care. Not when you're right here." He was speaking fast again, and it was hard to catch everything he was saying. "Bella, you're my best friend, but you've always been so much more. I feel… complete when you're around. And, I thought it was the same for you, but I really shouldn't have assumed. . ."

"Edward." I took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I-" Just as I was about to tell him, my stomach lurched, and I launched myself towards the bathroom. I barely made in time, almost spewing the contents of my half-digested breakfast on the floor. Great. I groaned and rinsed my mouth out before brushing my teeth quickly. I hadn't even noticed that Edward had followed me into the bathroom.

"Bella? Are you okay? I thought you said that you were pretty much over whatever it was." His emerald eyes shone with concern, and heart wrenched. I knew that I was about to ruin his life in two words.

My eyes filled with tears, and I whispered brokenly, "That's what I needed to tell you. I'm pregnant."

* * *

**My explanation for the Edward-not-telling-Bella-they-had-sex-ness:**

**1. So, when Edward first wakes up, he thinks it's a crazy dream induced by seeing Bella after so long.**

**2. After he realizes it wasn't a dream, he figures that Bella either thought it was a dream too, or she completely forgot it, and doesn't want to totally freak her out and make her hate him.**

**3. He _knew_ he should tell her, but really, how do you tell your best friend something like that? You don't just go, "Oh, and we had sex when you were drunk." (Well, you can… but that isn't what Edward would say. He was waiting for the opportune moment, because he is a gentleman like that.)**

**4. He _did_ tell her. And it was good.**

**5. My plot depends on certain things like this. (This is a lie. The plot doesn't really depend on _this_. I just like it how it is. But the rest is true… So don't kill me when you find out what happens!)**

**6. He makes that totally awesome speech that I love, and it has to go like that for the speech to work!**

**Really, it all comes down to reasons 1-3… So, no pitchforks, please!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Anything written in _bold italics _is written by my most loverly beta, Uvabunchies, because she is just that cool. Ignore if you want, nothing terribly important is said there :D So I'm writing this in Indiana, 8 hours from where I actually live. I just want to give you guys a heads up: I may not be able to update as often in the coming months. My mom is quitting her job (stupid, I know) because her new boss sucked. I thought he was okay, 'cause she's a teacher and he's the new principal who used to be vice principal at my middle school (I'm younger than other kids in my grade. Deal.) and he as never very awful. Just . . . like other people in my town.... (See profile for in-depth explanation) So anyway, she'll be getting rid of the 80 dollar internet bill. And apparently she doesn't approve of FF because I left up a story with a graphic kissing scene, so really I'm not even supposed to be on anymore. Whatever. I promise, I WILL NOT give this up. Ever. I don't care what my mom thinks. I'm NOT a kid, and at least I'm not out there DOING stuff like that...... Anyway, many thanks to reveiwers and such-like people. I couldn't do it if it weren't for you! Bekki, Uvabunchies, SparklingTopazEyes, Mangl234, FRK921, taylaacheer7, MagdulkaCullen(), and You-won't-see-an-iguana-here, THIS IS FOR YOU!**

**lovelovelove!  
chocoholic**

* * *


	6. I'll Be Your Perfect Kiss

**I'm not creative enough to make up an entire cast, plot, and random pointless but intriguing details that make up an entire book. Too bad for me.**

I saw him go stiff. "Pr-pregnant?"

I bit my lip. "Yeah."

"And it's. . . . It's mine?" he asked softly.

I nodded and my eyes overflowed. He pulled me into his arms gently, turning me so my head rested on his chest. I sobbed softly into his shirt. I could smell him on it and it helped to calm me down a little.

I felt Edward shaking, too. "Bella," he said thickly, "I am so sorry."

I pushed away from him and glared at him as I forcefully said, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Do _not_ blame yourself for this. _I'm_ the one who got drunk. If anyone is to blame, it is _me_. This is _not_ your fault."

Edward's eyes held the sadness of a man who'd lived for a hundred years regretting his decisions. "Bella," he said in a tortured voice. "It _is_ my fault. I took advantage of you."

"No. You didn't. I may have forgotten what happened, but I know I wanted every minute of it. I've wanted it since high school. All of it. Even this baby." I said it all with such conviction, I felt a little dizzy when I finished my mini-rant. "So don't blame yourself." I added softly, but forcefully. "_Please_."

He pulled me back into his arms, resting his chin on my head. "I will never forgive myself for what I've done to you. I may not cling to it, but I can't forgive myself and I don't see how you can."

"You know how." I whispered into his chest.

He lifted my face up so that I was looking into his eyes. I was dazzled by the beautiful green, and almost didn't notice that he was speaking. "Yes, I know." He said meaningfully. Yet again I felt like he was trying to tell me something that I couldn't quite grasp.

For a second, he looked like he was struggling to say something. Finally, he said, "Bella. I will understand if you can't go through with this. No one will hold it against you. If that's what you have to do, I won't tell you that you can't."

His words washed over me slowly and it took a few seconds for me to understand what he was saying. "What? You're asking if I want an abortion?! No! No, I won't! I couldn't. Edward, this is you and me." I said, gesturing towards my stomach. "This is the only 'us' that there will ever be. I could _never_-"

I was cut off abruptly my Edward's lips attacking mine. He kissed me hungrily and almost fiercely. I was overwhelmed by the feel of it all. All too soon, it was over. He pulled away, panting heavily. "Bella, please don't ever say that again."

"Say what?"

"Never say that there is no 'us'."

Tears filled my eyes. "But there isn't! Edward, there isn't an 'us'! There never has been!"

His eyes filled with pain. "Does that mean that there never will be?"

"Are you only asking me that because I'm pregnant?" I said, not bothering to cover the pain in my voice . . . he'd see through it anyway.

He looked sad. "Bella . . . I should have told you before this all happened. All through high school, I had the biggest crush on an amazing, beautiful, talented girl. She was the one thing that I would think about, all the time. Remember how you used to catch me daydreaming all the time? I was thinking about her."

"Edward, why are you telling me this? I really hope it's not to make me feel better, because if it is, you are failing miserably."

He sighed. "Bella, that was you. I would wake up every day, and I'd think to myself, 'Maybe today is the day. Maybe I'll finally tell Bella the truth!' but every day, I would see you, and I'd turn to mush. I would tell myself, 'This is it! Today is the day. I'm going to tell her!' but I couldn't. You would do something so simple, like smile, and I would just freeze. I would forget what I was going to say, and by the time I remembered, I chickened out. I couldn't handle rejection, not from you."

"Why me? Why not Tanya, or Lauren, or any of the other girls that threw themselves at you? Why me?" I asked, desperation starting to color my tone.

Edward looked at me hard. "They couldn't hold a tenth, no, a hundredth of the attraction that you have for me." He smiled lightly and pulled me into a hug. I could feel his warm breath as he whispered in my ear, "Besides, I prefer brunettes."

I leaned into his embrace. "So, where does this put us?"

Edward laughed. "Well, this is probably a question that I should have asked years ago. Bella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled. "Of course!"

He leaned down to kiss me softly, and I attacked him with my lips. I could feel his lips curve upward as he grinned at my reaction.

"Holy-!"

Jasper.

I groaned and pulled myself from Edward's lips. "Hey, Jazz. You have great timing, you know that?" I glared at him.

"It's nice to see you, too, Bella. How wonderful of you to introduce me to your friend." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Edward, Jasper. Jasper, Edward." I said, keeping introductions as short as possible. I wanted to kiss Edward.

Jasper grinned and said, "Ah. So this is the man responsible for me having to listen to Bella's yammering. She simply wouldn't shut up about you."

I glared at Jasper and said frostily, "Not funny." He and Edward both laughed at me. "What?!"

Edward said, "You're just so cute when you're mad," right at the same time as Jasper said, "You look kind of constipated."

"Why, thank you, Jasper. You're too kind." I said sarcastically.

Edward leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Bella, does he know?" I shook my head.

"What are two whispering about?" Jasper said suspiciously.

My stomach fluttered, and I pushed the nausea to the back of my mind as best as I could. "Uh, Jazz . . . I'm kinda . . . um . . ." He raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'spit it out already'. I bit my lip nervously. "I'm . . . uh . . . pregnant?" I said it more like it was a question then a statement.

Jasper's eyes flicked from me to Edward, and furrowed his brow. I nodded, answering his unspoken question. Jazz smiled brightly and said, "Congrats, guys. So, why didn't you tell Rose and me that you were together?"

I bit my lip again. "Well . . . we weren't."

Comprehension dawned on his face. "Oooooh. You mean . . . ?"

I nodded, grimacing. "Yeah. I'm about a month and a half along."

"Oh, so you've told everybody then?" Rose said as she came in the room.

I smiled. "Yeah. And I'd like to introduce you to my new boyfriend!"

Rose's eyes widened, and she looked at Edward sharply. "It's about time, mister!

Edward pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear, "Hey, would you like to meet my cousin Alice? She's staying at my apartment for a while, so she can come and watch the play with us."

I smiled. "I'd love to."

"Alright. Let's go, then." He said, and kissed the top of my head.

"See you later, guys!" I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the door.

**~!#$%^&*()_+ ~!#$%^&*()_+ ~!#$%^&*()_+ ~!#$%^&*()_+ ~!#$%^&*()_+**

"Ah! This is going to be so much _fun_!" The pixie-like girl in front of me trilled. Edward's cousin, Alice. He wasn't kidding when he described her as a ball of energy.

The first time I met her was when I walked into Edward's apartment the afternoon I'd told him of our impending parenthood. She must have heard us coming through the door, because she skipped into the front room as we walked in. "Edward! You're back." She froze, cocked her head to the side and said, "Wait. I've seen this. You're . . . Bella, right?" I nodded. "I'm Alice. Edward's favorite cousin." Well, she sure didn't hold back. I liked that about her though. She seemed like the type who wasn't afraid to tell you what she thought, when she thought it.

Edward laughed. "That's only because you're my only cousin. And if we're following that line of thought, that makes you my least favorite cousin too."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Minor details." She skipped up to me and hugged me. "So Bella, how far along are you?"

I blinked, taken aback by the hug and her question. "Um, what?"

She laughed. It was such a pretty sound, like high, clear bells. "I happen to be very intuitive. And Edward may have mentioned you two's wild night when searching out advice."

"Oh." I said. I wasn't really sure what to say about that.

"Don't worry Bella. I don't judge. We're going to be great friends, I can just tell."

I was pulled out of my thoughts when we reached the door to my apartment. Alice knocked eagerly and bounced on the balls of her feet while she was waiting.

I laughed and leaned into Edward. We were going back to my place to pick up Rose and Jazz before meeting Emmett at the theatre. Tonight's the night Edward got his tickets for, and we all wanted to hear what a great composer he is, even if I'll end up wondering how in the world I ended up with someone as perfect as him.

Jasper happened to be the one who opened the door. He was straightening out his shirt and yelling at Rose to hurry up because we were here. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice cock her head to the side, the same way she had when she got her deja vu feeling when I first met her. Jasper turned around and noticed Alice for the first time. He stopped, and just kind of stared.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." Alice said in a strange tone, and held out her hand.

Jasper looked confused, but said politely, "I'm sorry ma'am." He took her hand and shook it slowly. "Jasper Hale."

Alice smiled beatifically. "Alice Brandon."

They stood there, just staring at each other until Rose came rushing out the door, shattering the moment by saying, "Okay, okay Jasper! I'm ready!"

Jasper let go of Alice's hand reluctantly and turned to his twin.

Rose looked at him curiously, then looked from him to Alice and back. "Ooookay. Did I miss something?"

Edward smiled. "No, Alice and Jasper were just introducing themselves."

Alice smiled. "Hi! I'm Alice Brandon. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

Rose took it gingerly and said, "Rosalie Hale. Good to meet you too."

When we got to the theatre, and I went to introduce everyone, Rosalie just sneered at Emmett and said, "McCarty." And he returned with a cool, "Hale."

I turned to Jasper, who just shrugged. "Hey Emmett," he said, and returned to his new habit of staring at Alice.

Before the show started, I dragged Rosalie off (on the pretense of having to go to the bathroom) to ask her how she knew Emmett.

She snorted. "That jackass was my first _real_ boyfriend."

"What does that have to do with it?" I asked incredulously.

"Back in high school. He was my boyfriend, and he dumped me flat on my ass." She said angrily as she fixed her makeup. But more than anger, there was another emotion, hiding under the guise of anger. She sounded almost . . . sad.

"Rose. He broke up with you. That doesn't mean you have to be so cold to him. Can you _please_ just let it go for tonight?" I sighed.

She turned to me, and I briefly saw pain flash through her eyes. Her voice came out hard as nails when she said, "Whatever. It's not like I was in love with him or anything."

My eyes widened. "You were in love with him." I whispered, stating it as a fact rather than a question.

Pain filled her eyes as she nodded at me. She opened her mouth to say something, and then snapped it shut.

"Rose, you're holding back."

She closed her pain filled eyes. In an agonized whisper, she said, "I thought I was over him. I really did. But damn, I just looked at him, and I knew that I wasn't. But Bella, he hates me. Something happened, and he hates me. And I can tell he still does." She lifted her tortured violet-blue eyes up to my brown ones. "Bella, you are so lucky. I was so jealous when you told me that you were pregnant with Edward's baby. Because that's what _I_ wanted. I wanted to meet up with Emmett again, and get back together with him. You got that, and I just wanted to know why I couldn't have it too." She smiled wryly. "I'm so petty like that. So petty that I can't be happy when someone I love finds the one they're made for. Like Jasper. The way he was looking at Alice, it's like he was a blind man who just saw the sun. They're going to be happy. And I'm going to wither away, be a fading beauty. Just like my name says; I'm beautiful now, but lonely and prickly. I'll never find love like you have."

"Rose, what happened between the two of you? What makes you think he hates you?"

She bit her lip and said quietly, "I can't tell you that. Not here. But I know he does. I can see it when he looks at me." Her eyes filled with tears, and I was amazed. I had never seen this side of Rose. She was always so confident and self-assured. Now, she was vulnerable, and broken. Even though I was dying of curiosity, I let it go. I could see that whatever it was that she was hiding tearing her up inside, and that talking about it wasn't likely to help.

When we returned from our bathroom break, Edward pulled me into his arms. He leaned into my ear and whispered, "Have I told you how amazingly beautiful you look tonight?" His hand was casually placed on my stomach.

I leaned into his embrace. I basked in the feel of him, his arms wrapped tightly around me. I shook my head minutely, and he chuckled.

"You look so beautiful tonight." He whispered softly into my hair. I saw Rosalie looking at us, a hint of jealousy and sadness in her expression. I smiled back sadly, and glanced over at Jasper and Alice. Rose was right. Alice was holding Jasper's hand, and just staring up at him. He kept looking from her face to their intertwined hands, like he couldn't believe what was happening. And I saw whatever it was Rosalie did. It was like they had been waiting all of their lives to find each other. They met a little over an hour ago, and I could see Jasper contemplating how he was going to propose, and I watched as Alice furrowed her brow, probably deciding where the wedding was to be held and where they would go on their honeymoon, and then how many kids they would have. It was amazing. Their gaze felt so personal. I felt like an intruder.

As we all filed out of the theatre, and I noticed Emmett looking at Rosalie wistfully, yet keeping as far away as he could. I stored that observation away for future contemplation.

I thought about what Rosalie had said in the bathroom. _'Something happened, and he hates me.' _I knew it had to be something big, because Emmett seemed like a fairly easy going guy. He did freak out some on Edward, giving him a heated lecture. He didn't seem upset with me; just extremely mad at Edward.

Edward wasn't arguing with him. In fact, he was the one who was most upset about it. He was so angry with himself. He tried to hide it, because he knew that I hated seeing him blame himself like he was, but I could tell. I wish he wouldn't. There were two people there. Granted, one was very drunk, but that didn't change anything. It takes two to tango, and from what he told me, he had fully intended to be a complete gentleman up until I confessed my darkest secret, leftover from my high school years. And, as much of a gentleman as Edward is, he _is_ a twenty-three year old guy.

After the show, we went back to Edward's to hang out for a while, and I noticed Emmett sneaking glances at Rosalie when he thought no one was looking. They were short and every time he did it, it looked like he was in pain, and very, very confused. It made me even more curious to what had occurred between my friend and Emmett, but I had to have faith that it would all come out later.

I was sitting right nest to Edward on his couch, and leaned over and whispered to him, "I can't believe you wrote all that. It's amazing. How did I end up with someone so perfect?"

He smiled, and whispered back, "I ask myself that every day." He took my hand and rubbed gentle circles on it.

I tried to concentrate on what we were talking about, but I found myself drifting. I thought about my little baby, sheltered from my cold, open world. He would be beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Just like his daddy . . .

I don't remember falling asleep, but I must have, for the next thing I knew, I was in my room, being set on the bed by a sleepy looking Edward. I smiled softly as he kissed my forehead and whispered that he loved me, before turning and leaving quietly. I sank back into slumber.

* * *

**My loverly beta, Uvabunchies had things she wanted to say.... I had to take them out though, it was interrupting the flow of the story. Sorry 'bout that girly! Still love you though!**

**This chapter is for choosemusic, You-won't-see-an-iguana-here, november21, kimmy123(), FRK921, Bekki, Taylaacheer7, Barbie2, and SparklingTopazEyes. You guys rock! ^big heart^ And blackandivorykeys, because I WANT her to review, damn her. xD**

**Sorry it took me so long..... Better late then never though, right?**

**Lovelovelove!  
chocoholi****c****  
**


	7. Don't Know Where To Start

When did I get home last night? I don't remember going to sleep in my bed . . . Little flashes of the night before crossed my vision and I had a vague impression of Edward carrying me to my bed and tucking me in.

I lay in my bed a little longer until my stomach told me it was time for me to go eat breakfast. In the kitchen was a glassy-eyed Rosalie. She looked lost and sad, with a bittersweet smile.

"Rose?" I said quietly. "Are you okay?"

She laughed humorlessly. "No, I'm not okay. I'm not okay." Her voice was almost worshipful of the simple sentence she uttered. It was like she'd been holding back and hiding something from everyone, including herself, and now she was just letting go.

At a loss for words, I asked helplessly, "Do you want to talk about it?" _Way to go, Bella. Pick the shittiest sentence you can and just let it fly why not?_

She laughed bitterly. "Not really. It's not pretty. It hurts to even think about it. I can't do it now. I will tell you Bella, just wait a while, okay?" she said, her voice breaking twice.

She looked so lost, I couldn't do anything but nod.

**~!#$%^&*()_+ ~!#$%^&*()-+ ~!#$%^&*()_+ ~!#$%^&*()_+**

It was a week later that I finally began to notice some things about Rosalie Hale that I had always sort of ignored. Details like how Jasper was the only male she would let get near her, and how she was always cold to new people. Myself having once been included in that group, I knew it wasn't pleasant. I think Edward might have been an exception to the guy rule because of how close I was to him and how much she already knew about him. She felt like she had the advantage.

I watched her interact with people more. The pizza delivery guy gave the box to me while she dug through her purse to pay. She carefully handed the money to him with a grimace. I noticed how carefully she avoided contact with him during the exchange. Alice was given a haughtier version of friendship. The lady at the spa she dragged me to was treated to sneering indifference. I had always known Rose was cold, but I hadn't ever thought about the true extent of it. Jasper and I were her only friends. I used to wonder at how she so delicately extracted herself from social niceties, but I just figured she wasn't looking for connections. Now I wondered how much of it was due to whatever had gone down between her and Emmett.

**~!#$%^&*()_+ ~!#$%^&*()-+ ~!#$%^&*()_+ ~!#$%^&*()_+**

I threw up ten times in a week. Each time, when she was nearby, I caught a look of envy on Rose's face.

Yet again, I was left wondering what could have ever happened.

**~!#$%^&*()_+ ~!#$%^&*()-+ ~!#$%^&*()_+ ~!#$%^&*()_+**

Two months into my pregnancy, she cracked. She was sitting at the table, just staring at the wall. There was a sad, wistful look on her face.

"Rose?" I heard myself whisper.

Slowly, her gaze met mine. It took a while for her to focus in on me. "Yeah?" she said, her voice cracking. I couldn't remember the last time I heard her talk, and sort of half-smiled in spite of myself.

"Do you want to talk now?"

Her eyes shut, and she breathed in deeply as if to calm herself. "Yeah. I might as well. Okay, when I was in high school, I sort of dated a guy named Royce. He was rich, and handsome, and very charming. I thought I was in love. And then I met Emmett. He was everything Royce wasn't; middle class, crude, loud, and obnoxious. But there was something about him. He didn't put on airs or pretend that he was better then he really was. So I told Royce I didn't want to continue with him." Pain filled her eyes, and tears started to form. "He told me that I'd regret it, and that I should watch myself. I ignored him and figured he was just bent out of shape because he'd never been dumped before. When Emmett asked me out, I said yes. We'd been dating for about three months when Royce made his move. He . . . he did things to me. And he said he'd hurt Emmett if I said anything. So, for two months, he would do it. He'd send a note, telling me to meet him, and he'd make me . . . He'd make me do things. And he would do things to me. He hurt me, too." Her pain-filled eyes met mine, and she took a shuddering breath. "One day, he sent a note to Emmett, too. And when Emmett got there, he saw Royce . . . kissing me. He wouldn't talk to me after that. Not once in three years did he say a word to me."

My head was reeling. Rosalie Hale had been exploited and abused in high school. Used and thrown away like a tissue. And against her will. There was so much more to Rosalie then she'd ever let on. "Oh, Rose." I managed to choke out. "Oh Rose, that's horrible! Did he . . . ?"

She laughed sardonically. "Did he rape me? Yes. So many times. Am I okay? No and I never will be. I'll never be okay. He took the things that mattered most. My self-respect, my trust, my innocence." Tears rolled down her cheeks. Then, the tortured whisper came out. "He killed my baby."

* * *

***gasp***

**Don't hurt me, don't hurt me! I know, everyone is thinking, "What does she have with killing babies?" Plot twists, kiddos. No one else has plot twists like this. :D**

**Okay, so, on that note, I leave the realms of the story, and wish to draw your attention elsewhere. I am (hopefuly, if I make the deadline) going to be during an online charity, Support Stacie. (http://supportstacie(dot)net/) It's to, obviously, support a lady named Stacie, who is currently battling ovarian and breast cancer. So far, they have raised 17 percent of what they need to cover Stacie's bills. I will (hopefully) be participating in the September Author Auction. Please, please, PLEASE go check it out, donate, bid on an author, volunteer to help with the Auction. Anything helps.**

**Thank you guys.**

**Oh, and yes, I did change my penname. You like? Any guesses what my name is? :D**

**lovelovelove!  
cmf**

**P.S. Reviews=Love**


	8. Help Me Support Stacie!

**Support Stacie Author Auction. **www(dot)supportstacie(dot)net**  
**

**I'm in. Check it out. Even if no one bids on me, there are some totally awesome authors on there, like AnthonyisMYsquirrel, blackandivorykeys, Bronzehairedgirl620, IChimpz, In . a . blue . bathrobe, and SleepyValentina. There are over a hundred AMAZINGNESS authors on there, so go check out the list and bid and stuff. :) And Twilight isn't the only fandom! Please, just go have a look-see, and if something catches your eye, bid and such. List of authors based on fandom: **http://www(dot)majiksfanfic(dot)com/phpbb/viewtopic(dot)php?f=115&t=2703** My Twilight offer: **http://www(dot)majiksfanfic(dot)com/phpbb/viewtopic(dot)php?f=115&t=2903 **I also have a Harry Potter offer. Anyone who is interested please, please, PLEASE go check it out. Actually, check it out even if you aren't interested. :D**

**Let's help Pooh kick cancer's butt!**

**lovelovelove!  
cmf**

**P.S. Don't review to this. I will be taking it down once the auction is over.  
**


End file.
